The Letter
by anondasavagebeast
Summary: At precisely one thirty, I sat in the middle row in my last lecture and semester at Hilston University. I was going to do it. Take risks and throw caution with the wind. After all I wasn't his student anymore.


**please bare with me on the other stories my laptop ain't shit - anon**

At precisely one thirty, I sat in the middle row in my last lecture and semester at Hilston University.

I was going to do it.

Take risks and throw caution with the wind. After all I wasn't his student anymore.

I thumbed the end of my pen anxiously and I watched the ball point mark blue ink across my finger. I didn't need to attend this last lecture. I had the highest grades in our graduating class so I didn't need any extra credit. But I couldn't help myself. Maybe I was possessed but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, the man was hypnotic to me. I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing to his mouth, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about sucking on his bottom lip.

Honestly, I didn't want to stop. Every Thursday from one to three I attended his lectures. Every Thursday, I'd keep my distance and let my mind take over. I dreamt of ways to approach him. I'd follow him to his office, he'd be polite and invite me in completely unaware of how wet his voice made me. Following him in I'd lock the door behind us while his back was turned. When he turned around a hint of surprise would cross his face but he'd never question me. I'll walk toward him slowly, my eyes getting darker with lust. His breathing would hitch when I ran my palm over his chest down to his hardening cock. But he wouldn't stop me. He'd grab my waist and pull me closer.

Smack!

A sharp sting on my hand retched me away from my dirty thoughts. I scowled in my best friend's direction. Shaking her head, Sasha rolled her eyes in annoyance. Leaning in closer to my seat she whispered to me.

"Will you ever stop?" Sasha knew my secret. For the past semester I've shamelessly lusted after our law Professor, Mr. Grimes.

I shook my head. She probably thought I was crazy but she was also a woman that went back to a man who cheated on her every other week. "I can't help it. It's not like I wanted this to happen." I said helplessly as I watched Professor Grimes struggle with a personal printer.

Sasha choked on a laughed when he nearly dropped his laptop. "Were you serious last night? Out of all the men in your life you want that one?"

"I was serious." I hissed. I really didn't mean for my feelings and my libido to fly to shit when I first got in this class. I just wanted to finish my last course and be done with University. But life never worked that way. Professor Rick Grimes, well, to Sasha he was just your average looking recently divorced man but to me. To me he was ruggedly and sinfully sexy. And for the past fourteen weeks in this semester I thanked the higher powers he kept the scruff on his face. One minute he was awkward and adorably dorky, the next he was able to command a class filled with adults in a way that just made my panties soaked.

So I might've confidently told Sasha I was going to write the most sexually explicit letter addressed to Mr. Grimes himself. I didn't stop there, I went on to tell her I was going to deliver it myself and stay until he read the entire thing. It was an entire page of smut. Because I would've fainted if he read the second page, the first one was bad enough. And knowing him he'd innocently accept it with a small smile. Was I a sex fiend maniac? I wasn't sure.

"He has to be at least ten years older than you," he did have a decade on me and then some, "did you ever stop to think that, hey he might not be into dark chocolate?" I scoffed. The man wrote forty pages on the importance of diversity within the courts of law. I wasn't too worried about that.

"For someone who's supposed to be supportive, you are being anything but that."

"Fine, I care about your future career Michonne. Just don't get caught." Did it matter if I got caught? I was about to be a college graduate in three weeks.

My thumb pressed harder against the tip of my blue pen. I crossed out my name at the bottom of the letter. Just in case I didn't have the balls to carry this out. In case I wanted an out.

The murmurs in the class ceased as Professor. Grimes took his signature stance before the rows of students. I counted 38 students here out of a class of 70. I'm sure most of the students didn't even bother with the extra credit work. The work he gave us throughout the semester was already exceedingly difficult I had no doubt finishing this required us to sell our souls.

Bracing his hands on his waist he cleared his throat. "For starters I apologize for the late start today." I fought closing my eyes as his voice washed over me. "I just wanted to print enough copies for the students here. So to be clear you won't be getting extras. Everyone in here will be getting a different assignment or should I say will be assigned to a unique case. So I guess anyone can come up at random and collect their paper. If you have any questions or concerns I encourage you to ask me." He gave us all an assuring smile and went back to his desk. Really, all I wanted him to do was slide those gruff hands in my tights beneath my panties to finger my wet sli-

"He's a damn wolf in sheep's clothing." Sasha spits scowling. About seven students went up and were briefed on their work. They all left with pale and purple faces.

"It's not that bad." It was actually excruciating.

"It's easy for you to say. You're averaging what? An A? He gives us these little 'don't worry its easy' smiles then hands us the most difficult shit. I swear Michonne if you weren't crushing on him I'd spread some nasty rumors."

While Sasha was silently fuming, I had decided to go last. I spent my time staring at the dried ink crossed over my name and I started to read the first few lines of my letter.

Dear Professor Grimes,

I didn't know what to expect when I took this class but I don't regret it. This may be sudden or surprising to you but I've enjoyed every lecture you've given. And I admire you. I'm not quite sure if you recall all the heated debates between us but they made me realize something. After attending every class, slowly but surely your assertion, your attitude, everything made me want you.

And from there everything went to smuts ville. Even now as I glimpsed over the rest of the letter I surprised even myself. Should I really give this to him?! Shit, I gave him a vivid description of how I wanted him to suck my clit as I rode his face. Thank fucking god I scratched my name out.

I looked up when Sasha nudged me, no longer fuming. I looked around noticing the class was empty besides Professor Grimes who sat entranced with his laptop. I pushed the sheet in a folder of old essays.

"I got lucky, Michonne. I got an easy one, once I pass this my C- will be a B. Right now I can see his appeal." She smiled and left me. Left me.

Alright I can do this. He doesn't have to know I left the note. I'll just go up there and slip it between some sheets of paper.

I can do this.

My nerves got more aggressive with every step I took toward his desk. Through all my nervous sweat and anxiousness, I felt excitement. Maybe he'd bend me over this desk and fuck me. The closer I got the sexier he became. He was still peering at his laptop until I greeted him shyly.

"Professor Grimes?" Blue eyes darted up to my dark brown ones. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Ms. Johnson." Why did his voice make me melt like a hormone driven teenager? "I don't think you need extra credit."

"There is always room for improvement." Not once did his eyes move from my face. I was wearing the most revealing top in my closet, a camisole without a bra. It wasn't much but damn I thought my c cups were impressive. My mind jumped to the movie, 'she's not that into to you.'

He leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands together. "You're final grade is a 97." He said pointedly. "But I am glad you came here, an old friend of mine at a firm mentioned they were taking in interns. Birkly and Robinson's, you heard of them?" What aspiring Lawyer didn't hear about one of the biggest firms in Atlanta? The answer was no one. I nodded mutely.

"I made an honorable recommendation, they might just hire you. Mind following me to my office to get the forms?" He asked getting up. I was so caught up with the prospect of working at a massive firm I almost forgot being close to him made my knees weak.

"I usually don't give honorable recommendations." He mentions as he unlocked the door to his office. "But you're the only person to ever get an A+ in any of my classes." Dusting off a chair he urged me to take a seat. His office was empty. Besides a computer and that form he mentioned nothing was in there.

"I just need you're number and permanent address on a different paper. This form is just information on the inner workings of the firm." He stuffed his hands in his pocket still standing. I grabbed a spare sheet out my folder with a blank back. I didn't bother looking at the old essay I'd written on the front. As much as I wanted to fuck Mr. Grimes this was an opportunity I wasn't going to miss. I wrote down the information and handed him the paper.

"I take it you're happy?" He asked glancing over the information on the paper.

"I couldn't thank you enough. I actually enjoyed your classes Mr. Grimes." He hummed seemingly absent still reading the info I gave him. It shouldn't take him this long to read ten words. Maybe he was reading the essay on the other side. I shook my head shrugging it off.

He got up and paced around the room for a bit.

Odd.

On the other hand I was really looking forward to this opportunity. My level of confidence was restored and I thought about that letter in my folder. Like this internship these things are only a one time opportunity. Taking a deep breathe I opened my folder and searched for the letter. And searched.

And searched.

Shit.

I heard the faint sound of a lock before realizing that wasn't a fucking essay he was reading. It was hard to swallow all of a sudden. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted him to see this.

"Is this yours?" He asked lifting my smutty letter. I would've owned up to it but he looked furious, that jaw I wanted to trace with my tongue worked overtime in the clenching department. I swallowed keeping my lips shut.

His eyebrows rows when I didn't say anything. He tilted his head before lifting the paper to read.

"You see Mr. Grimes. My mind takes me places, I often found myself dreaming about rubbing your cock and wrapping my lips around you…." He trailed off choosing another sentence that apparently caught his eye. "Even now when I'm writing this for you my…pussy is getting wet. I'm sliding my fingers through my wet folds and thinking of the ways you'd take me."

I was so fucked. Sasha warned me. She really did. Even on the edge of trouble I couldn't help but shift in my seat when he recited parts of my letter.

"I'm not sure…" I say softly lying through my teeth.

His features turned dark but he folded the letter neatly and placed it in his pocket. "It's either a yes or a no Michonne.'' He asserted. He moved between the front of my chair and the edge of his desk, he leaned on it. His cock strained against the front of his pants. A gasped escaped me. He was hard, I made him hard. My nipples turned into pebbles against the fabric of my shirt.

"I did." I admitted.

He sucked in a quick breath, his eyes silently regarding me. I was beyond tense. It was clear he was aroused from reading that letter. But what happens next? I was quite sure he wasn't going to rip off my clothes and confess his long concealed lust for me.

He blinked his eyes a few times before exhaling deeply, looking towards the ceiling apparently gathering his thoughts. "I…I was not expecting that." He says after a moment had passed.

I really needed to get out of here. I really should've thought this through. I showed little regard for his position. I didn't think of the consequences for him. Sleeping with me would get him fired, if we got caught that is.

I licked my lips. They seemed to be getting dryer every second I continued to stare at those blue eyes. "I'm so very sorry. It was meant to be a joke." I gushed hastily getting up, my finger clutched onto my purse and the form now in my hands. "It was really meant as a joke…" I trailed off and my breath caught. Even leaning against the desk he still had inches over my full height.

He held his hand up, disregarding my failed attempt at finding some sort of redemption. I couldn't look him in the eye any longer. So I stared at his throat, I noticed when he swallowed hard. His tongue peeked out to sweep across his bottom lip. My teeth latched onto the inside of my cheek as my stomach filled with a deep pooling need. I made my move to leave but that was short lived as I felt his fingers wrap around my arm stopping my movement. The feel of his hand felt like a wave of static flowing through my blood. That feeling alone could become addictive.

"Miss Johnson, are you aware I can be fired if I were to sleep with you?" Though I ignored it, I was now painfully aware.

I nodded slowly. "Again, I'm sorry. This is just a silly dare."

He ignored me continuing. "Have you written more uhh letters to other lecturers or is it just me?" He questioned. I was staring at the bare walls of his office and I felt him tug me closer towards him. I still kept my gaze away from his face. "Michonne, look at me." He urged with a lower tone. Being this close to him made my mind hazy with lust. It was just something about him that I craved. Taking steady breathes to regulate my rising heart beat I turned toward him. I was taken aback, those molten blue eyes were filled with lust. His eyes searched my face waiting for my response. It provoked my determined bold side that wrote him the letter. His eyes gave away enough. Instead of shielding my eyes I faced him with my chin tilted upward.

The pad of his thumb made small circles over my skin. "Just you Professor."

I felt as his hands fell away from me and I watched as he crossed them over his chest leaning back against the desk. His hooded eyes just regarded me in silence. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't have a response for me yet.

A sighed escaped me. "Are you going to let me leave?" I spotted a hint of a smile cross his lips before he licked them.

"Michonne… this is all a bit too much for me? I'm flattered but this has never happened." Mind saying some more words to push the knife deeper Mr. Grimes?

"It's clear you're not interested it's okay. Forget what I wrote. Can I leave?" I couldn't get a read on him and it was getting exhausting. Was he hot or he was he cold? I mean he got up and locked the door. Maybe he didn't want anyone walking in and hearing us?

He starred at me frowning. "You think I'm not interested?" His voice was light with surprise then he chuckled deeply. "You're a smart woman Michonne. I locked that door for a reason. Also, if I was still a professor at this school this wouldn't be happening right now."

I regarded his laid back demeanor carefully. "You don't work here anymore?" I wonder why, did he fuck a staff member? Maybe even another student? I had no right but the thought alone made me jealous.

"Yes. And for the record I was just offered another position elsewhere." He mentioned sensing my apprehension. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He gave me a look. "Take off your pants." He said suddenly. Blinking I stared at him honestly surprised yet aroused by his command. Without thinking a hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my tights slid them down my legs. I felt hot everywhere despite the cool air in the room covering my bare legs.

Rick pointed to my panties. "Those need to go sweetheart." I felt like melting but I followed his order and my panties fell on top of my tights.

Pushing himself off the desk he circled around me as if I was his prey. He stopped and I was painfully aware of how wet I was. There I was bare from the waist down and feeling no ounce of shame as the next words pour from his sexy mouth.

"On your knees." It was another command and there I was obeying.

His hands went to the buckle of his leather belt and he took his time. I should feel dirty but I don't, I want this.

"In your letter, you spoke about wanting to taste me, to take my cock deep in that little throat of yours." I swallowed hard, his words just sending waves of heat to my throbbing clit. I wanted to slip my hands between my legs and relieve the pressure.

He got his buckle loose and slipped the zipper of his pants down. "Let's see how bad you wanted this sugar." He pulled himself free and I was faced with the hard cock of none other than Professor Grimes. His fingers touch my cheek, he was smirking. "Don't be shy now." This coming from a man who was stuttering. I straightened my back and wrapped my hand around his length effectively shutting him up. Leaning in I licked him, slowly, curling my tongue around the head of his shaft. I didn't want to close my eyes so when I closed my mouth around the head of his cock I looked straight at him. His mouth was open, his pupils were dilated and only showed lust. I took more of him in my mouth before changing the pace and quickly bobbing my head over his cock.

He chocked his hand went straight to the root of my locs. "Oh fuck." I hear him gasp. I'm way past paying attention to him. I never thought I'd enjoy giving oral to a man this much. I couldn't help but reach between my thighs to rub my clit when he started to moan. His hips jolted when I licked the pre-cum off the tip of his shaft.

"Mmm you'll make me come if you keep that up. We don't want that." He was gentle when he brought me to my feet then he kissed me. This kiss was a stark contrast to his gentleness earlier. His tongue invaded my lips and explored my mouth possessively. He pulled my bottom lip in his mouth when he reached down to squeeze the swell of my ass. I wanted him so bad. His hands moved up to finger my flimsy blouse.

"You mentioned something about bending you over this desk right here." He spun me around so my back was pressed against his chest he pushed me forward so my hands were pressed on his oak desk. I felt the steely length of his cock against my ass. "How bad do you want this Michonne? How wet are you?" Instead of letting me answer his finger found my soaked slit rubbing my sensitive area. I felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure when he moved to circle my clit.

"That feels good, fuck." I moaned rocking my hips back against his fingers. I could almost hear his smile.

"Is that so?" He slipped three fingers in my tunnel and I hungrily clinched around him. He continued fingering me until I broke out in cool sweat.

"Rick I want you in me." I demanded. I couldn't handle all this teasing. I needed him to take his cock and …. "Fuck!" He was already sheathed to the hilt inside me. The feeling of his fingers digging into my him as his cock stretched me had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I thought everything he was doing felt good until he started moving. Holy fuck.

Rick pulled back and started moving in me, his thrust didn't start off gentle either. He latched onto my hips and started fucking me. Each thrust slid me further up his desk. Never did I think pleasure would be this overwhelming, I already had him on a pedestal. Rick was hitting all the right spots then those hands slipped around my waist and found my clit. And a think I lost all sense of reality because my eyes went to the back of my head and clenched violently around his shaft as I felt sweet release.

After my orgasm subsided he flipped me over onto my back. "Wrap your legs around me sweetheart." Right then I got the strange urge to steal this man away from his life and keep him. He slid back in me only this time his thrust were slower, his pace more measure. But his thumb still found the small bundle hidden between my thighs. I was having an out of body experience. I was torn between wanted him to fuck me and letting him keep this sweet beautiful pace of his. I loved it either way. The thumb on my clit got faster and so did his thrust.

"Oh sweetheart I'm going to come." He moaned in my eye. And shit if it wasn't the sexiest thing I've heard. It was enough to send me over that blissful cliff a second time. His breathing became more erratic and he stiffened releasing warmth inside me.

He laid his head against me for a few moments before rising to his elbows to kiss my lips.

He was smiling when he pulled back.

"Did I mention my new job is at Birkly and Robinson's?" As the haze of lust cleared and the scent of sex hung heavy in the air I wasn't going to mention the fact that I wasn't on birth control.

Shit.


End file.
